


its me that you should hold.

by allshadesofsky



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshadesofsky/pseuds/allshadesofsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. You snap back to being important to each other because you still are. - ff vauseman, giuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18 settembre.

7.25 - 18 settembre anche conosciuto come il primo giorno del mio ultimo anno di liceo

‘cause i want you alone with meee  
oooh  
i want you alone with mee”

La sveglia suona e mia madre urla dal piano di sotto.  
“Pip la colazioneee, devi andare a scuolaa”  
Direi che mi era mancata ma, no.

L’ultima estate da minorenne è stata assolutamente fantastica: mia madre, mio padre e mio fratello sono partiti in campeggio per tre settimane e io, con la scusa dello studio per l’ultimo anno, ho invitato i miei migliori amici, Marcus e Jessica, a dormire da me e, inutile dirlo, le pagine studiate in confronto alla quantità di alcool consumato e di sbronze successive, sono davvero insignificanti.

“Arrivo arrivo” sbuffo, a volume tanto basso che nemmeno il criceto rannicchiato nella sua gabbietta mi potrebbe sentire: le energie il primo giorno di scuola sono decisamente inesistenti.

Magicamente, senza nemmeno capire come sia riuscita a farlo, mezz’ora dopo sono seduta su uno dei comodi sedili del pullman che fa il giro dei quartieri più ricchi della città e porta i figli di papà che ancora non sono maggiorenni ((come me, a mia discolpa)) direttamente alla Boston High School, scuola privata, ovviamente.

“Mike, Jessica, da quanto tempo non vi vedevo, non mi pare vero!” scherzo, ridendo mentre li stringo nel nostro solito, forte, abbraccio.  
In realtà sono solo tre giorni quelli che abbiamo passato senza vederci e Jake me lo fa notare scompigliandomi i capelli biondi che ricadono scomposti sugli occhi blu di cui vado veramente fiera ((forse sono l’unica cosa che mi piace di me, ma non ditelo in giro))

“Allora, pronta per l’ingresso trionfale che sognavamo da ben quattro anni?” Jessica ride e noi con lei fino a quando non notiamo la faccia paralizzata del nostro migliore amico.  
“Ehi Mike, che diamine hai visto?” ci guardiamo intorno confuse prima di individuare la causa dell’imbambolamento del nostro amico in un ragazzo alto, dai capelli ricci e le spalle larghe.  
“E’ il ragazzo nuovo, dai, vai e concedigli una visita guidata della scuola” ammiccando, suggerendo la migliore idea che io abbia avuto nella prima, beh, scarsa ora della mia giornata; se continua così si promette davvero un bel primo giorno di scuola.

Incredibile pensare come passi tutta la tua adolescenza a sognare di entrare a scuola per il tuo ultimo anno e quando succede, ti sembra semplicemente un giorno come gli altri. Beh, se non consideriamo la corsa ai posti accompagnata da urla e insulti a destra e manca e un fiero Marcus che gironzola per la scuola a elencare tutti i posti presenti, compreso il bagno degli uomini, a cui fa cenno facendo l’occhiolino mentre il ragazzo nuovo sembra visibilmente divertito e compiaciuto.

‘Terzo posto, non ci è andata troppo male dai” Jessica sorride accaparrandosi i posti mentre sento un’involontaria, ma dolorosa, gomitata sullo zigomo sinistro mollata dal capitano della squadra di lacrosse della scuola nonché il ragazzo più figo sulla faccia della terra, per il quale ho una cotta dal terzo liceo: Jackson Relwood.  
“Scusami bellissima, ti ho fatto male?” chiede lui e vedo sorgere, mentre cerco di mettere da parte il dolore e focalizzare il suo viso, uno sguardo appena appena preoccupato nei suoi bellissimi occhi marroni.  
“No, no, tranquillo, sto bene..” la faccia di Jessica, di Marcus, appena entrato in classe, e, probabilmente, la mia: mezza affranta per il dolore e mezza in estasi per il nomignolo che mi ha appena dato, gli dicono tutto il contrario e, temo, gli danno anche informazioni segrete ed errate sul mio QI.  
“Ora chiedo al professor Lambert se posso portarti in infermeria, mi dispiace davvero da morire”  
Aspetta cosa? In infermeria? Con lui? AAAH, è decisamente un’ottima giornata.

“Stavo solo salutando i miei amici, non li vedevo davvero da un sacco e beh, sai com’è quando riesci ad accaparrarti il quarto banco e la prof di matematica manca la prima settimana di scuola.. mi dispiace scusascusascusaa” straparla il ragazzo, disperato, non capendo che basta la riga di preoccupazione che ha in mezzo agli occhi mentre mi tengo il ghiaccio sullo zigomo, per perdonarlo.  
“Non c’è problema, davvero, passa tutto” sorrido, timidamente sedendomi sulle sedioline fuori dall’infermeria e spostando gli occhi per osservarlo di sfuggita, non sapendo che, proprio in quell’istante, anche lui fa lo stesso e io sprofondo in un mare color cioccolato.

“Cerco solo il mio amico, Jackson. Ah è qui? Grazie mille, signora Sherped”

Ho appena il tempo di sentire una voce profonda e roca e risvegliarmi da quello stato di trans passato a fissare gli occhi della mia cotta secolare che una ragazza alta, bruna e decisamente figa fa il suo ingresso nello spazio davanti all’infermeria, fissando il capitano.

“Oh, forse è un brutto momento per salutarci.”

 

*Angolo autrice*  
Okay okay so già che la storia non è un granchè ma è da un sacco che volevo pubblicare qualcosa e mi serviva l'imput quiindi, speriamo solo che andando avanti con i capitoli, sempre che riesca a scrivere qualcosa, e che qualcuno mi caghi, la cosa migliorerà.


	2. presentazioni.

“Insomma mi stai dicendo che tu e lui eravate in infermeria, da soli ed è arrivata questa ragazza..com’è che l’hai definita?”  
“Alta” borbotto, scrollando le spalle mentre acchiappo un’altra caramella gommosa disseminata sul mio copriletto.  
“..Questa ragazza alta, che non si è nemmeno presentata ma dietro alla quale è corso Jackson?” mi chiede la mia migliore amica.  
“Sei davvero brava a tirare su le persone Jess” mormoro, sconfortata, lasciandomi cadere sul materasso con la schiena.  
“Scusa, è solo che quando ne parlavi non sembrava fosse solo alta..”  
“Eh? Ma che insinui? Non penso mica sia decisamente molto più bella di me e di tutte le altre ragazze della scuola. Che poi..da quando viene nella nostra scuola?” domando, cercando di distogliere l’attenzione da ciò che forse ho detto.  
“Non so nemmeno di chi parli, domani me la fai vedere e la stalkeriamo un po’”

Ieri sera, quando Jessica mi aveva proposto di scoprire l’identità di quella ragazza misteriosa, mi era parsa una cattiva idea; oggi, quando la mia migliore amica mi ha costretta a saltare la prima ora di spagnolo per raggiungere i suoi amici cannati dietro il cortile della scuola, beh, mi era sembrata una pessima-davvero-pessima idea.  
“Jess, ma perché dai per scontato che loro la conoscano? Andiamo.. se proprio devo buttare un’ora potrei fare cose molto più produttive”  
“No Pip, osservare con un binocolo da dietro una siepe Jackson che viene interrogato e fa scena muta davanti alla prof di matematica non è ‘più produttivo’; e poi al massimo ci guadagniamo un paio di tiri. Senza contare che mi gioco quello che vuoi che loro sanno ben più del suo nome”  
“Tre giri di shortini”  
“Andata”  
Ridiamo e, girando l’angolo, ci ritroviamo davanti agli amici di Jessica che parlottano sorridendo dopo aver fumato, a giudicare dai loro occhi, almeno la prima canna della giornata.  
Il giro di presentazioni è piuttosto veloce e un ragazzo, Eric credo, mi invita a sedersi accanto a lui mentre si sbriga a tritare un po’ di marijuana, l’odore ancora fresco nell’aria, e mi porge una cartina lunga insieme ad un filtrino.  
“Reggi e divertiti, dai” Accetto la sfida mentre pesco un po’ di tabacco dalla busta aperta davanti a me e aspetto che il ragazzo lo accompagni con l’erba, incominciando poi a rollare.  
“Quindi il prof ti ha chiesto di questa ragazza alta, capelli scuri e decisamente nuova?” chiede una ragazza di quarto anno, aggiustandosi i capelli blu acceso mentre Jessica annuisce, dopo aver recitato la breve descrizione che sono riuscita a farle.  
“Sembra decisamente il mio ritratto” una voce profonda che proviene dalle scale antincendio si avvicina e con lei anche la ragazza che ieri ha interrotto il mio momento con Jake. “Mi sono già messa nei guai?” tranquilla e sicura di sé la bruna scende i gradini e si siede sull’ultimo, abbassando gli occhiali che porta sui capelli ai quali, sfortunatamente, non avevo fatto caso.  
“Nah, voleva solo sapere chi fossi dato che non ti aveva mai vista e anche io ero curiosa, sai, di solito conosco chi arriva e chi va” Jess si stringe nelle spalle, sorridendo alla nuova arrivata.  
“Lei è Jessica, Jessica, lei è..” è Eric a parlare adesso, osservando la bruna.  
“Ti ho già vista” gli occhi della mora non donano neanche un’occhiata alla mia migliore amica ma vengono puntati su di me che non riesco a ricambiare lo sguardo e, per qualche assurdo motivo, arrossisco e lo abbasso, fingendomi improvvisamente e particolarmente interessata alla mia prima canna.  
“Lei è Piper, Pip, ti presento..” di nuovo Eric, a salvarmi il culo.  
“Sono Alex, Alex Vause” si presenta, non staccando gli occhi dal mio volto mentre, conscia di aver perso la scommessa, lecco con sfida il bordo della cartina, chiudendola, orgogliosa di aver ottenuto con il mio gesto un piccolo, impercettibile, lampo negli occhi imperturbabili dell’altra.

*Angolo autrice*  
Ookay gente, non sono morta, dovevo solo trovare il tempo per aggiungere un capitolo e scusatemi se è corto ma davvero, ci ho solo messo un sacco a scrivere.  
Grazie per chi ha letto, è davvero tanto bello per me.  
Alla prossima people! :)


End file.
